


Paying for that

by TomEn



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, LGD, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: what Sei did to stay at Lillian after her forbidden romance was exposed?





	Paying for that

**Author's Note:**

> Another porn drabble written for a certain Discord community.

The lamp in the room lit the darkness of the late autumn evening as Sei Satou, long haired blonde, dressed in the conservative, lillian high school uniform, knelt on the thick rug. She knelt between the pudgy legs of the short fat man, her hands resting on his thick thighs, her full lips working up and down the fat man's stiff prick. She couldn't believe that she agreed for that, but after her affair with Shori, she was close to being expelled from the Lillian High School. She found the way to meet the school headmaster personally and tried to convince him to let her stay. He seemed to be unconvinced first, but then he sat on his armchair and spread his legs, saying that maybe she knows the way to change his mind. Sei understood his words.

Despite her utter disgust, she knelt in front of him and revealed his cock. She was quite surprised of the size. Thinking of herself as a lesbian, Sei never ever fantasized of being dicked. This was something completely new for her. Not that she wanted to, but she had no choice. 

"That's a good girl," sighed headmaster, reclining his head within his cushioned chair, his fat pam resting atop Sei's bobbing head as the long haired blodne adored his penis, her lips tight around it, her saliva polishing the length of his member as she swallowed his penis deeper and deeper until the whole pole disappeared inside Sei's hungry mouth. She groaned, feeling discomfort of sucking this thing. He knees ached from kneeling. The touch of his palm was also not so nice, she always wanted Shiori to touch her, not some old, fat man.

Sei bobbed her head faster, slurping hungrily, saliva running down her chin as she deepthroated the erection of one of the man she barely knew. She closed her eyes, hoping to finish this humiliating thing it as soon as possible. Single tear run down her cheek when she realized what might happened if Shiori would see her now, kneeling between this fat man and serving him with her mouth. But she couldn't let them to expel her. Sei gobbled the fat man's cock, slurping sloppily as her full ruby lips tugged on headmaster's boner, her tongue caressing the pulsing veins of man's cock, smearing her saliva all over the throbbing rod.

Man groaned happily, enjoying the blowjob. The fast that the girl was accused of the lesbian relationship with another of his students was making whole situation even hotter. He felt sorry that the other girl left the Lillian willingly, otherwise she'd be a great add here as well. He could almost imagine two lesbian students working on his cock and sharing the kisses between the sucking. The thought about it, along with Sei's intensive sucking was too much for him. Headmaster came in her mouth, clutching her bright hair as he thrust roughly between Sei's open lips, shooting his thick sperm down Sei's throat.

"I... think... you can stay..." he said, panting after intensive climax. Sei rose and used a handkerchief to wipe her face clean. She could still feel the taste of his semen inside her mouth, a solid load was already inside her belly. She bowed and left his room. Headmaster's eyes followed her. That blonde dyke was quite a hot stuff. He started to wonder how many girls at Lillian has the forbidden relations with other students. This could open the doors to many possibilities. Opening the drawer, he took a copybook and wrote down her name, date and noted "Dyke. Great cocksucker".


End file.
